


the uchiha family legacy

by mouseymightymarvellous



Series: cicadas chirping in the dark and moths around the porch light (you come home) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unhappy Ending, crosspost, meta disguised as fic, the author's complicated feelings about sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseymightymarvellous/pseuds/mouseymightymarvellous
Summary: "And if Sasuke were dying?" someone asked, once. "If Itachi's illness was in his every breath, too, and he was staying away to save Sakura pain, would that be a kind of redemption?"Oh, how could it be? How could it be, when Sakura is the greatest healer the Great Elemental Nations have ever known?





	the uchiha family legacy

Can you imagine, if Sasuke stays distant, stays away, doesn't come home because he is dying, he is dying, his blood is poison in his veins and it is killing him, these priceless eyes in his head are killing him, legacy and Itachi's memory and Konoha is killing him.

Can you imagine, if Sasuke were dying and he stays away, so that he doesn't bring that poison home to rot in the house where Sakura lives with their daughter, with the ghost of their love, with the ghost of all those dead Uchihas and everything they never got the chance to be?

Because Sakura is the greatest healer the Great Elemental Nations have ever known.

Can you imagine?

They find Sasuke’s body. They find Sasuke’s body and Naruto says, “No, Sakura-chan, don’t. Please. Don’t. You don’t have to do this, you don’t have to look. It’s him. It’s him. I’m sorry, I promise, it’s Sasuke. It’s Sasuke. I promise. I’m sorry.”

But this is her husband and she hasn’t seen him in years. In so long.

She can’t not go see him, press one last kiss to his cheek.

Naruto loves Sasuke, but so does Sakura.

He is her husband. And he is dead.

And then there he is, a ruinous shadow, a shade, cold and dead on a table in the morgue.

And remember. And remember.

Sakura is the greatest healer the Great Elemental Nations have ever known.

She takes one look and gasps, staggers forward, shoves her chakra under his skin.

Death and decay. He died drowning, died suffocated, died alone.

She didn’t know. She’d thought he was safe.

She thought he’d come back to her. If she just waited long enough he’d find what he was looking for and he’d come home.

He promised.

Sakura is the greatest healer the Great Elemental Nations have ever known, and her husband didn’t trust her enough to even try to save him.

After all this time? After everything that she has done, that they have done?

He didn’t trust her?

Sakura is a woman grown with a daughter who burns so brightly with the Will of Fire, with secrets hiding behind her eyes and her mother’s smile.

Sakura is a woman grown and she falls to her knees to weep.

Everything that she has done, and Sasuke looked at her and still saw the twelve year old bubblegum girl whose hands trembled at the sight of blood.

She would have saved him if he had let her.

He never did, he just ran and ran, leaving her behind to sleep on cold stone and dream of brighter futures.

Sakura is the greatest healer the Great Elemental Nations have ever known and she would have burned the sickness and despair from her husband’s soul if he’d let her.

Instead he ran, and took her dreams with him, to finally fall here in her morgue: a ruinous shadow, a shade, cold and dead on a table, never to rise again.

_or maybe even worse, maybe he lives long enough for her to see him, for sakura to look him in the eye, for him to scrape the words out: that he didn’t trust her enough to save him or, worse maybe, that he didn’t think he deserved saving, that she wasn’t enough for him to want salvation. selfish boy. broken lost boy. inherited a legacy of fire and ruin, and never learned to put it down._

_how angry do you think sakura would be? to learn that her husband left them behind, left sarada behind with poison in her veins. sarada 12 and sakura doesn’t have enough time, what if she doesn’t have enough time to save her? the greater healer the great elemental nations have ever known and what if she can’t save even her own child?_

_the uchiha family legacy_


End file.
